


December 6th - Christmas Cookies

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: South and Connie arrive at North's cookie decorating party





	

“Wow, North set this all up?” Connie picked up a plate with a gingerbread man and found a seat at a table cluttered with piping bags, containers of sprinkles, and candies. “How the hell did he find all this stuff?”

South gave her the exasperated look her question deserved. “North has single-handedly dragged the entire population of the Mother of Invention into Christmas - he wouldn’t break a sweat throwing a Christmas cookie party. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has decked the outside of the ship in lights by now. You hear the rumour about the Director and the Santa hat?”

“No, I ha -- wait, what? You’re kidding me. That can’t be true?”

Across the room, North’s laughter swept an entire table of Freelancers into giggles. South shrugged her shoulders as she set down her plate and picked up a piping bag with purple frosting. “Who knows? But people seem to think it’s true, or at least wish it was true, otherwise it wouldn’t be a rumour.” She began outlining her cookie with frosting, biting her lip as she worked.

Connie picked up a couple bags, squeezing out dabs of frosting on the edge of her plate to check colours. “How many of these things did he put out here? It looks like he has everyone’s armour colours -- oh my god, this one is grey - he really did get everyone’s colours!” 

“What, you thought he wouldn’t go whole hog? You really haven’t been paying attention.” South began filling in her outline. 

Connie looked over at her friend’s work. “Oh, South, I’m pretty sure that I saw a lighter purple over here for you, and a lighter green too.”

“No, this is good.” South tilted her head to the side as she inspected her work, the picked up a dark green icing. 

Connie finally found a bag of chocolate icing and started decorating her own cookie. Brown on brown was hardly going to stand out, but it’d still be damn tasty. She was wondering if she should add some holly or a Santa hat or something, just to make it a bit more seasonal, when she saw South pick up her cookie and look at it critically, then nod with satisfaction.

South stood up, turned to find her twin in the crowd. “Hey, North!” A blonde head swung her way, and she lifted the cookie over her head, making sure its colours were obvious. North lit up in response, and held up a cookie of his own, his gingerbread figure in South’s colours. 

With identical grins, they bit down, ripping the heads off their cookies. North laughed and sprayed the floor with crumbs, and South had to bring her hand up to prevent herself from doing the same. She sat back down at the table, still giggling around a mouthful of gingerbread as she set the rest of her cookie back on her plate. Connie smiled, reached over and added a line of red at the neck stump, then hit the deck as South’s mouthful of crumbs peppered the table. North came over and wrapped them both in a hug, kissing his sister on the top of her head before leaving to spread Christmas cheer at other tables.


End file.
